This application represents a request for support of a conference that will be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB), entitled "New Perspectives in Transporter Biology". The fifth bi-annual FASEB conference on this topic is scheduled to occur at Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont starting on July 23rd and ending on July 28th of 2005. This conference focuses on transporters, a large class of membrane proteins that are essential for diverse phenomena, including absorption and distribution of nutrients, selective renal excretion of metabolites, movement of molecules across the blood brain barrier, packaging of neurotransmitters into vesicles, and clearance/termination of synaptically released neurotransmitter. Over the last 15 years, the sophistication of studies of transporter processes has dramatically improved because of the cloning and subsequent development of tools (antibodies, expression systems, etc) that can be used for their study. The past year and half have been a watershed in transporter biology. There is now structural information on a few members of the family, this is increasing sophistication in our understanding of the genomics of drug metabolism/action brought about by studies of human polymorphisms, and new techniques/model systems have been developed to study transporter biology. Altered function and/or mutations in these transporters have been implicated in diverse diseases, including epilepsy, head trauma, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), depression, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), diabetes, orthostatic hypotension, cystinuria, cystic fibrosis, HHH syndrome, etc; there is a growing list of 'transporteropathies'. Although some drugs target these transporters (anti-depressants, antiseizure, drugs to treat ADHD), this is still a surprisingly small number of drugs considering the number of membrane targets represented by this class of functionally related proteins. This meeting brings together individuals who use structural, biophysical, molecular, pharmacogenomic, biochemical, cell biological, and physiological techniques to study these proteins. Furthermore, it brings together individuals who have interests in diverse organ systems and disease processes. An over-riding goal of this meeting is to facilitate cross-fertilization and collaboration between the various disciplines that study transporters. The long-term goal of this meeting is to cultivate consortiums of individuals who will work together programmatically to study this important class of membrane proteins.